


Never To Exist

by Killjoy_Disco, Princess_Macayla



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Alcohol, All because Frank is Italian, Awkwardness, Bad Guy Frank, Confused Mikey, Crushing, Crushing Pete, Depression, Drugs, Eventual Smut, F/F, Gay, M/M, Marijuana Use, Murder, Parent Death, Ryan thinks he’s straight, Sarcastic Gerard, Sex, Smart Mikey, Time Travel, Violence, annoyed Ryan, mafia, past illness, sassy Gerard, super gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_Disco/pseuds/Killjoy_Disco, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Macayla/pseuds/Princess_Macayla
Summary: Frank was born October 31st 1920Gerard was born April 9th 1988Their love was to never exist...until the year 2008 when Gerard goes back in time to test his brothers new invention.Gerard travels to October 3rd 1940 the day a very dangerous man shot down fifteen officers that were out to get him.Soon enough he finds himself in the hands of the worlds deadliest mafia leader that ever was. Frank Iero, the Italian man who made it big in Jersey.(This is also published on Wattpad by @Princess-Macayla and is co-written by @Arc827)





	1. I’m a Sassy Gay Man, That Could Be The Reason I Just Don’t Give a Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you like it and it develops over time :)

I stared blankly at the man in front of me, the bright light blinding my eyes slightly causing me to squint. His lips were moving but I was having trouble paying attention to any words that came out of his mouth, my little brother on the other hand was nodding and listening intently to the older man. My eyes shifted to the flowers that stood proudly in a small pale blue vase, I tilted my head a bit to the left. They're fake. Artificial. Like the lights above my head. The room had windows allowing a few rays of sun to shine in, but not enough to actually notice it compared to the artificial light.

I'm not articulate, I can't express my thoughts this fluently usually, not even in my own head. My brother can, he's smart, he is a college man and I'm so proud of him. It took almost all of our savings to get through last winter and pay for the expensive light bill, luckily he didn't need any of our money to pay his way into the university. He got a full ride for five different academic colleges but he chose one in Jersey to stay close to home. I told him he should follow his dreams, expand his horizon and not be stuck here like the rest of us, but we've only always had each other and neither one of us want to be apart.

Two eyes were planted firmly on my face when I lifted my head up from gazing at the pale blue vase with fake violets that the artificial light glared upon. "Hm?" I hummed from deep in my throat, now looking into my doctors eyes, avoiding my brothers concerned features. "I was just saying that it looks like everything has cleared up, no more reoccurrences and it seems you've made a good recovery so far. As long as it continues this way and there are no problems you should be back to maximum health." My eyes wandered over to Mikey's, his lips puckered up and to the side. "That sounds great, now, are we done here?" I asked in a moderate tone.

My brother doesn't like being at the doctors. Neither do I, too many past experiences that have sculpted our views. Things we don't like to talk about, ever. Mikey eyed me, cautiously yet calculated. "Slow down Gerard, we need to hear everything Doctor Reed has to say." My eyes narrowed at him, he was trying to put on a facade, a front to hide how he was truly feeling. Well, he can't fool me, nor has he ever.

Doctor Reed smiled calmly, looking between Mikey and I. "No need to stay put any longer, that was all, just be sure to maintain your diet and exercise, never work yourself too hard. Oh, and for the younger Way boy," He placed a soft hand on my brothers shoulder, his eyes were tired but concern shined through the drowsiness. "Get plenty of rest and don't stress over things beyond your control. You are doing a great job of looking over your brother," He smiled weakly over at me, "You both are doing a great job looking over each other."

The ride home wasn't exactly how I wanted it to be. Sure, it was quiet for a good period of time before my brother decided that the silence was a little too deafening for his liking. "You just _had_ to be a dick to Reed, didn't you?" My eyes stayed firmly planted on the road ahead of us, which, since my brother was driving, should've been where his eyes were but instead I felt them on me, back on the road, on me, and so on. That was definitely not safe, maybe I should drive from now on, it would seem like the better option considering Mr Chatty Kathy beside me.

He scoffed, " _Wow_ , ignore me too. Why is it that you wanna act like a dick today? Hmm? Answer me, Gerard."

"A _dick_ , as you so nicely put it, is slang for a male organ which is technically called a penis." My eyes stayed on the road, I smiled slightly and drifted off into further silence and my brother quietly waited for me to continue, which, as anyone could see, was not going to happen at that point. His hands slammed down on the wheel once we came to a stop light. "What is that supposed to mean, Gerard, what is your point?" I sighed and continued begrudgingly, "My point is, one cannot act like a penis, therefore there is no reason for me to respond to your ridiculous question."

He scoffed, "So now you're gonna be a smart-ass? Great."

"I'm assuming that wasn't an actual question or else I'd have to disappoint you again by saying-"

"If you say something about an ass being a body part I'm gonna flip." He rudely interrupted, causing me to roll my eyes. " _Actually_ , I was going to say that an ass is slang for donkey but yes, an ass is technically a body part. Also, I didn't know you could do back-flips! You may want to take up gymnastics, I'm sure Ross and Wentz would love to see you in a leotard."

He was driving again while I was still looking straight forward, yet I could see his eye twitch. "First off, fuck you. Second off, their names are Ryan and Pete, is it really that hard to call someone by their first name?" I shrugged, "No. Calling someone by their first name, however, can make a person attached, you know I don't ever want to get attached to anyone ever again. I already have you to worry about. I don't need to get close with anyone else."

Mikey took his eyes off the road again, this time he was giving off a slower vibe, not like the anger he was feeling earlier, this was...sadness. "Gee, nothing's going to happen. You're healthy again, Doctor Reed said so. You don't have to worry about me or anyone else getting hurt ever again." I took my eyes off the road. "I'm always going to be worried. It's what I do best. Besides, if I'm worried about you that means I can take care of you better, mom and dad would've-"

"Don't, Gerard. Please?" His jaw clenched as he briefly shut his eyes, reopening them on the road. I nodded, my eyes finding the road again, too. "Yeah, okay." We slipped into silence again. This time the loudness of it all didn't bother him. He'd rather be deaf than hear about them again. Honestly, so would I.

We were quiet once we got to the apartment. He unlocked the door and we were greeted with the good old creeks in the floor. I chuckled, taking off my leather jacket and hanging it up by the door. He glanced at me, smiling at the corner of his mouth, throwing me his jacket. "I'll order Chinese." He mumbled, making his way to his room. "You know what I want!" I called to him as his lean-figure retreated. "Yeah, yeah, everything but hold the cat."

The sound of his door shut and I dropped on the couch. I picked up my phone and flipped it open, dialing my brothers friend. "Yo, it's your favorite hoe." I decided to try not to be rude considering he obviously had a huge crush on my brother. "Wentz, bring Ross, you two are the only friends he has. I'm going out, he ordered Chinese, come keep him company I don't want him alone." The sound of things falling and crashing was evident through the phone. "Y-You me-mean Mikey?"

"Who else? Also, where the hell are you?" He cleared his throat, "In the lab with Ryan, we're working on-"

"I don't care about the science project you and your boyfriend are working on. Are you guys coming or not?" Wentz coughed, totally flustered, "He is n-not my boyfriend! And why are you so mean? And I don't even like him and he's not even ga-"

"Wentz, I'm a sassy gay man, that could be the reason I just don't give a fuck. Yes or no?" He huffed, "Yes." I hummed in understanding and hung the phone up. Lifting myself up from the couch I walked through the hall to my brothers room. "Brother?" I knocked softly, opening the door once I heard a _hmm?_ "I'm going out for a while, I invited Ross and Wentz, order enough for them and put mine in the fridge. Money's on the counter." I went to turn and close the door when Mikey jumped up and was right in the doorway.

"What? We just got home. Why are you leaving? Why'd you invite them?"

I sighed. "I invited them so you weren't alone, when you're alone I get worried, when I'm worried I get stressed, when I get stressed I get anxiety, when I get anxiety I get panic attacks, so I need people here to make sure you're okay at all times, good enough answer?" He nodded, looking sort of confused but understanding.

"Okay, fine, where are you going?" I smirked a little but not enough to be noticed. "To meet with Bert." He squinted his eyebrows, pushing his glasses up a tad. "Alright, hold on, you can say Bert's name but you can't say Ryan and Pete?" I groaned, "You care about Ross and Wentz, right? Rhetorical question because I already know you do. So, if you care about them, chances are, I could too. Thing is, Bert is literally nothing to me, or to you. I don't care about him and I never will. Therefore, I can say his name without worrying about getting attached and/or caring if he gets attached to me."

"For what? Why are you even going to see him then?" This time I was grinning. "Oh, you know, to do the dirty, mess around, get freaky-"

His hands shot up, "Okay! Fuck, I get it!" I gasped in fake shock, "Oh wow, darn, I'm so sorry Mikey, I forgot you have virgin ears. My bad, really." His cheeks turned an awkward shade of pink, "I-I'm not a virgin." I shook my head, smiling, "Nothing wrong with it. Trust me, don't be a whore like Bert, that guy will sleep with anyone. Probably why he's sleeping with me."

Mikey frowned, "Don't say that about yourself. You could get anyone if you tried." I ran a hand through my long black strands, chuckling, "Wishful thinking...huh, anyway I guess I need to get going now. See ya tomorrow Mikes, don't wait up on me."

He chuckled, "Wouldn't dream of it, Gee, wouldn't dream of it."


	2. You know You Could Get Down On Some Geezus Dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter, waaaaa?  
> We hope you enjoy!

The curtains were moved to the side, the moonlight caressed his body. He was completely naked and if I wasn't such an ass I might have found the scene romantic and would even label the man as beautiful, as awful as it seems. However lovely Bert's body may have been to some people, it wasn't to me. I've never found anyone _ugly_ , that was never the case, I judge mainly on character, however, in Bert's case it was his fuckability.

"The moons out," He sighed, leaning his head to his right, hair cascading towards that way. I've always had a thing for longer hair. I think it may be the way it feels when I fist it in my fingers. "Pretty hard to miss when you're standing ass-naked in full view, I can definitely see _that_ moon."

"Ah, your humor never ceases to amaze me," He chuckles, glancing over at me and I lift my hips, rolling them seductively. "Mhm?" I mumbled, rising an eyebrow. He shook his head at my clear attempt to seduce him. "You're such a bottom." I let my pelvis relax and stretched out a bit. "It all depends on the context," He smirked, "Really? When would you top anyone?"

I smiled lazily, "I _could_ , there's a possibility. Say, if I met an even bigger bottom than myself, I may be able to switch my role a little if I find any interest. I mean, I definitely love cock up my ass, though. Is that a problem? Do you want some Geezus dick?" His mouth dropped open as I pouted at him like a puppy, mocking him like there was no tomorrow. "Just, a favor? Never refer to yourself as that again, and no thanks, I'm good. I'll blow you but that's the only hole I want your cock in, thanks."

"Was only trying to be considerate. Besides, you know you could get down on some Geezus dick." _We all know it._ "Keep referring to yourself like that and you and your dick will be sleeping outside with that lonely moonlight, how did you put it? Oh yeah, ass-naked." He rolled his eyes and I smirked at his back once he turned around. "Night, fuckface."

"Sweet dreams, dickwad."

~⏳~

It was around nine in the morning when I arrived home and instead of walking in a being greeted by a wonderful breakfast prepared by my normally chipper younger brother who was always an early bird, I was greeted with the smell of weed in the living room and a passed out Wentz laying on the floor, head on Mikey's lap and if I didn't know that my brother prided himself on being straight I would've assumed some blowjobs were given as well.

There was one other person who was awake, and I knew they weren't the ones who brought the weed or even smoked it. "Oh, hello, Gerard." Ross lifted his head from a book he was reading, a textbook really, I had to wonder if that kid ever took a break. I nodded in acknowledgment, he did so in return and went on reading his book again. He seriously needed to get fucked. Preferably in the ass. By someone the complete opposite of himself. Preferably by someone who gets high all the time and doesn't give a fuck.

That'll solve the problem.

I went into the kitchen, calling out to the only person who was of sober mind and awake. "Want some food?" I peeked my head around the corner to see him look up, "Sure, thank you." I nodded once again. I liked Ross, as much as I hate to admit it, he was okay in my book. I guess the reason was because he never got in my business, he stayed in his own lane and focused on him. He wasn't nosey, though he could be a parent at times, he just didn't rub me the wrong way. So yeah, I'd make him breakfast.

About twenty minutes later Ross and I were eating in the dinning room, in silence thankfully, I probably couldn't have handled any small talk with how sleep deprived I felt. "Mmmmorning," Wentz lazily wandered into the area we were at. "Good morning, Pete." Ross said before continuing to eat his food, not noticing as Wentz started reaching down to his plate, which I could've warned him about, but I didn't like the kid that much.

"What the hell, Pete!" Ross exclaimed as the other man stole a handful of his eggs. Wentz chuckled, shoving it into his mouth as Ross glared at him. "Thanks," He grinned before starting to choke on the food he'd stolen. I was so not up to saving his life this morning. Ross only laughed a bit, taking a bite out of his own food as his friend continued to choke. "Don't look at me, you deserve to die for touching my food and this is just karma." Ross declared, and I couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped my lips.

I guess around that time Mikey was up and once he found us and saw that one of his friends were nearing death and no one was doing anything to prevent it he began to do the Heimlich maneuver, yelling swear words as he did so. I obviously took out my phone and snapped a picture of my brother giving his friend multiple thrusts from behind, just before Wentz spat the egg up out of his throat and it landed on Ross's plate.

"There's your karma, bitch!" The saved man cried, as Ross narrowed his eyes. "Fucking thanks, Pete."

~⏳~

"Tell me again why I'm sitting here," I glanced around from the couch at my brother and his friends who were looking at me like I was an exhibit at the zoo. "Well?" Mikey finally began to talk after what seemed like forever. "So, you know that recently I've been staying late at the lab with the guys lately and-"

"Damn it, if this is your coming out story I'm gonna be pissed, now I owe Bert five dollars." I closed my mouth as quickly as I had opened it from the weirded out expression on his face, glancing over and noticing the intrigued expression of Wentz's face. Bert owes me twenty if they start dating, maybe I shouldn't have almost let Wentz die this morning, I could get some good money because of his homosexual ass.

"What? No! You two made bets on my sexuality?" I rolled my eyes at him, he thinks I'm that shallow. "No, of course not, I made bets on everyone's sexuality." The parent of the group lifted his head from that same damn book and cocked a brow. "Was the bet for me being straight?" I smiled, this is actually more fun when they know about it. "Nah, you're definitely gay, Wentz is obviously a flaming homosexual, and Mikes, Bert is voting on you being a bi-baby."

The reactions went as followed: Ross squinted like he needed glasses to hear me correctly before shaking his head, mumbling something (I'm thinking _no homo_ ) under his breath. Wentz grinned, waiting for Mikey to look away from him before nodding his head like he was at a heavy metal concert. Lastly, my brother rolled his eyes and sighed, breathing out an, "There's only room for one gay guy in the group and that's gonna be Pete." Before running a hand through his hair.

I would say the best moment, however, is when Wentz got up, walked over to where Mikey was standing in front of me, and leaned into him real close saying, "We'll see about that," Before he kissed my brothers cheek, letting his lips trail along Mikey's neck a bit before pushing his glasses into place, whispering loud enough into his ear, "No homo." At that instant I couldn't hear anything other than my own laughter. Mikey's cheeks heated up and he adjusted his own glasses once more, huffing. "That was definitely homo, Pete."

The man shrugged, "Not if you say no homo, and I did, so you're welcome." Mikey turned and looked at him, his eyes held a glare. "You're gay, it doesn't work if you're literally gay." Wentz narrowed his eyes, becoming defensive, "Where does it say that in the rule book? Besides, we're all gay!" Ross spoke up without moving his head from being buried inside of his book. "Speak for yourself." He mumbled, and I had just about enough of this.

"Why did you all call me in here?" Exasperatedly, the parent of the group was the one to answer me as the focus of the conversation switched. "We built a time machine," My brother continued from there, "We need you to test it out," The boy who almost died finished, "Please?"

Now I was a firm believer in graphic novels and fantasy things so of course I considered the idea. For all of three seconds. "Ha, good one, nice try but no, I would not like to be placed inside of your microwave powered time machine that you've built in the basement, illegally might I add, of your college." Mikey looked at me like I had crushed his dreams, like I'd taken everything he held near to him and threw it in the trash.

Sucks for him.

"Gerard!" I got up and started walking towards my bedroom, needing a nice nap right about now as my brother reached me and turned me around. "Please, just listen, we've been working on this for so long and it means so much to all of us, I wouldn't have brought it up if we thought it wasn't ready." I shook my head, "Those things just don't exist in real life, it would probably kill me, if anything."

"Please! Gerard, just try it, please, we can work out the details later and I'll explain everything to you if you agree. I'll do anything, just say you'll do this for me." I was quiet for a while, I'm not going to lie, I'm considering it, my brother is very smart and I know his friends act like dumbasses but they're very intelligent too. I could just indulge him and hopefully this will improve his studies, helping him with this could be fun, I do love the idea of time travel, as anyone could tell by my many comics.

 _What the hell?_ "Fine, I'm in, but you are gonna have to explain everything to me and if I die I'm seriously going to kill you." He grinned so hard and wrapped his arms around me, taking me by surprise because we never really do that, but nevertheless, I hugged him back. Maybe this invention would have some perks I didn't think about, things I should start to consider more, like bonding with the one person I love more than anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to like and comment!


End file.
